


Music Box

by yonieminnie



Series: Music Box [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Donghyuck is invisible in Mark's eyes. Until he did something that Mark has put all of his attention to him.





	1. Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mainly based on my two favorite songs; f(x)'s Shadow and SHINee's Orgel. These songs were known to have creepy vibes making it more mysterious. I love these songs so much just because these songs were sang by my two bias groups; SHINee and f(x). Other than that, Jonghyun wrote Orgel (which is really cool and I miss you Jjong!) and Jinki's voice in Orgel is so lovely. Shadow is Krystal's most favorite f(x) song and yes... I love creepy vibes. 
> 
> If you knew the two songs' story, then you know what the fic is all about. It has two parts and I divided it by the songs. 
> 
> This is a SHINee-f(x) inspired NCT story. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

 

Donghyuck was known as the nerdy classmate of their class. He's wearing his favorite round glasses, his freckles were clearly shown, his silver colored braces shines when he smiles, his black bowl hair covering his forehead and his baggy clothes that looks so huge on his body. Donghyuck is the perfect definition of unattractiveness... the reason why he's being bullied by his classmates and the reason why he's invisible in Mark's eyes.

 

Donghyuck maybe is the smartest in the campus but despite of being praised, his world is pure of insults.

 

Mark is the typical heartthrob of their school. Every girls or even boys fall in love with him. Mark originally came from Canada, he grew up there until he transferred in Seoul to study when he was still an elementary sudent. Mark hated the fact that he needs to transfer when he's free back there since he can do anything he wanted unlike here in Seoul, he just need to follow orders from the elders.

Mark isn't really a bad boy type of guy. We can say that he's cool but he acts very cold to other people. He didn't talk to anyone if you're not Jeno, his best friend, or Jaemin, his best friend's boyfriend. People say that it's a miracle that Jeno became his bestfriend since the two are polar opposites. After transferring to Seoul, Mark kept his social life close. Jeno, being the nosy friend he is, tried his best to open up Mark's social life but he's too stubborn to comply.

 

When both Mark and Donghyuck were in fifth grade of their elementary life, they were classmates. Donghyuck instantly fell in love with the cold aura of Mark. It was one time when Donghyuck was working with his assignment in front of the basketball court when the ball was almost going to hit Donghyuck on his face. Luckily, Mark was there to spank it away from him as he walked straight, ignoring Donghyuck's consistent "Thank you's". After that, Donghyuck couldn't take his eyes away from the Canadian.

 

When they were in middle school, Donghyuck started to fall in love with him. He didn't intentionally follow Mark wherever he goes. He just want to be noticed but part of his brain tells him to stop since he's not to handsome or pretty at all to be noticed by him. He just continued to watch him do whatever Mark is doing. Eating, laughing with his best friend, Jeno, reading books, listening to music and even follow him going home.

Donghyuck absentmindedly reached Mark's house that he even climbed on the tree just to watch him sleep. What Donghyuck did unforgettable the most is to watch him take off his shirt and saw his white milky skin. Donghyuck drooled when he saw him naked. Literally.

People say that he could be a stalker but in Donghyuck's mind, he's just an average boy who loves to know his crush's everyday lifestyle.

 

 

 

Now that Donghyuck is in high school with Mark, he convinced his parents that he should have the same class with Mark. They didn't even know and understand why their son wanted this but they agreed right away. Donghyuck maybe is unattractive but he has a lot of money to do things that he wanted. He maybe is Mark's shadow now but he still wished that Mark can see him as his reflection someday.

 

Everynight, Donghyuck always goes to Mark's house just to stalk him. The tree that he's climbing every night grew bigger and he can easily access the branch. He never really thought that after all these years, he never stop climbing the tree. He fell twice before but that doesn't stop him to watch his crush.

Everynight, Donghyuck knew what Mark is doing. He knew every secret that Mark has. He knew that he cries most of the time, maybe missing the hometown that he grew up with. He knew that Mark loves to play Michael Jackson's songs before going to sleep. He knew that he loves wearing his cute pink pajamas at night that he refuse to wash it for five days. He knew that Mark has two toothbrushes. One is for afternoon and one is for the night.

 

He knew that Mark is reading some of the letters that he always left in his locker but after that, he'll just leave it on his study table then go to sleep.

 

 

 

Mark isn't really that oblivous on Donghyuck's stalking activities. He knew what the other boy was doing. But instead of stopping him, he just encourage him more to stalk... he never really hates the idea. In fact, he loves it more.

 

Every night, Mark knew that someone is watching him outside from his window. If he doesn't want to get stalked, he'll just close the window anyways but he always left it open so that Donghyuck can watch him. He read the letters that Donghyuck had sent him. Too sweet for his liking, too cheesy to handle but he admits that he felt happy.

No one ever knew these feelings that he had to the nerdy boy. Even before he spank that ball away from Donghyuck's face, he liked and adored the boy with glasses. Donghyuck is the one who is oblivous. He doesn't really know that Mark has been crushing on him since the boy helped him reach their classroom when he was still new in the campus.

Everyday that Donghyuck stalks him, Mark always hide his smile. He knew that he's handsome, that's a fact that he cannot erase. That one reason why he's cold? He never wants to interact with people most especially with flirty ones. He doesn't want Donghyuck to feel that he's unworthy.

 

 

It's their last class now and Mark was sitting on his desk when Donghyuck walked towards him. He didn't dare to look up, afraid that his classmates would bully him again.

 

"H-hi M-mark hyung!"

 

"..."

 

"I just want to give this to you..."

 

Donghyuck placed the box on Mark's table but the latter didn't respond or even take a glance on his face. Donghyuck felt so embarassed when their classmates are scooting him away saying that he's invisible from Mark's eyes. He sat back on his chair, wanting to bury himself alive from the shame he had done.

 

Mark on the other hand, felt bad.. so bad that he stood up from his seat and picked the box that Donghyuck had left on his table. He went straight to his locker, opened it and saw another box... a wooden one. He slowly opened it and the music started with a small figure of ballerina dancing on the music. Mark smiled and closed the music box and left it inside his locker. He went back to his seat and glanced at Donghyuck wearing his best smile. Donghyuck in fact, isn't watching but he knew that the boy is upset that he ignored him... again.

 

 

 

It has been three days since the last incident. Mark hasn't seen Donghyuck anywhere and he's a bit worried where his muse might be. He felt stupid and coward that he didn't even defend him from his bullies. He felt really really bad that Donghyuck ran straight to his house, ignoring Mark's presence.

Mark sighed for who knows how many times and opened the music box again. He watched the small figure dance and be mesmerized by it until he heard some gasps and murmur that he swear he heard Donghyuck's name. He closed the music box and placed it carefully on the table.

 

 

He looked up and maybe regret after seeing Donghyuck with his hair dyed red, his braces and eyeglass taken off, wearing a purple contact lense, black loose shirt and sinful black skinny jeans that can see the outline of his long legs. In short, he looks different...in a VERY good way.

 

He sat on his usual sitting place and opened his book, ignoring everyone's praises and comments. Mark was left dumbfounded on how ethreal Donghyuck became. He looks beautiful before but seeing him like this makes him fall in love with him more.

 

Mark picked the music box again and opened it. Donghyuck shot a glance on where the familiar music is but decided to ignore it.

 

 Mark felt broken for the first time.

 

 


	2. Orgel

 

Donghyuck knew he's fucked up once he entered a mysterious room with full of witchcrafts, potions and some books of spells. He didn't even know how he entered the room but as far as he remembered, he just helped an old woman to cross the street and carry her bags into her house.

And now, he's here, waiting for the old woman to come out. He stared at the wooden box and picked it up. Curiosity hits him, he opened the box and music filled the room with a dancing figure came out of the box. Donghyuck never felt so mesmerized by it.

"You like it?" The old woman appeared out of nowhere making Donghyuck almost drop the box. He clutches his hand on his chest and carefully placed the box back to where it came from.

"I'm sorry. I'm just curious." He said, scratching the back of his head in embarassment.

"No! No! It's okay. You can keep the box." She smiled at the teenager and looked at him dearly. Donghyuck's eyes widen and grinned so big.

"Well, honestly.. I have another one. You can give it to someone special and I'm sure he'll like it too." The old woman entered the room again and searced for the box. When she returned, she gave it to Donghyuck and placed a ribbon in it. Donghyuck was about to open the box but the old woman prevented him to do so.

"You don't need to open it. Both music boxes has the same melody and figurine." The old woman said and patted Donghyuck's head.

"Also, play that during 12 midnight then make a wish. You have to give the other music box to the one that you love so that your wish will come true. Just make sure that the music box that you gave is safe from harm or else, everything will turns bad." The old woman told him and Donghyuck is still amazed at the power of the box that the old woman is talking about.

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck is sitting in front of his mirror when the clock strikes 12. He opened the box revealing the beautiful ballerina dancing to the music. Donghyuck closed his eyes and did what the old woman told him. _I wish that Mark Lee will love me the way I love him too. I also wish that people would stop making fun of me and became the most attractive in our school._ He thought and closed the box as he opened his eyes.

He then went to bed, his music box on the right side of his bed while the other one is in another box on the study table.

 

 

 

Donghyuck grabbed the box and placed it inside his bag. He closed the door, leaving the other music box on the table.

 

 

 

He never felt embarassed. He thought that the magic will instantly happen and now he regretted it. He regret giving Mark the other music box. He shoved his face on the pillow and cried to sleep.

 

 

 

Donghyuck woke up feeling lightheaded. He rubbed his forehead and felt that his skin was.. okay. He looked at the mirror and saw his red hair, his braces missing, revealing his pearly white teeth and he has no freckles on his face. He smiled at the mirror when he thought that the magic is finally happening. He walked inside his bathroom and almost let out a scream when he saw a beautiful girl with red hair standing in front of him.

"Who... who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the girl from the music box." She said and gave Donghyuck a sweet smile. "How did you get out here? How.."

"Relax.. After you wished and gave the other box to the one you love, I'll instantly be alive every morning and goes back to the box before the clock strikes 12 noon." The beautiful girl explained while fixing Donghyuck's red hair.

"You're still in process of changing, Donghyuck. You need to stay away from the crowd for three days. You need to wow them like what you wished for last night." Donghyuck didn't say too much but he just followed the girl anyways.

 

 

The girl gave him a bunch of new clothes and other stuff to make him look so attractive.She thought her how to apply some make-up, contact lenses and even how to act attractive to any one. In just three days,he felt different. He honestly didn't know that it was him standing in front of the mirror. He never felt proud of himself.

 

 

As expected, he went back to school with so many people looking at him. Some were drooling, some have sparkles in their eyes and some tripped. He entered the classroom and saw the man of his dreams looking at me. He just went straight to his seat and tried his best to ignore him until... the music box was opened.

 _Conceal, Donghyuck. You need to act cold for him to realize that he likes you so much._ The girl's voice echoed in his head.

What he didn't know.. Mark is already broken hearted.

 

 

 

Days turned weeks and Donghyuck can feel Mark getting closer to him. Even though Mark's heart is hurting whenever Donghyuck ignores him, he still can't stop himself from approaching the red haired boy. When he started giving him flowers, chocolates and expensive clothes, Donghyuck kept inside his room and build a shrine full of it. Mark doesn't want to admit but his actions were making him a bit different than he was before but Donghyuck loves it even more. He loves the attention that Mark is giving him.

"Hyuckie.." As he heard his name, Donghyuck turned around and saw Mark carrying a huge teddy bear. His eyes widen in shock and asked himself on how did he brought the bear inside. Everyone squealed on how sweet Mark became and Donghyuck can't help but to blushed even more when the older kissed him on his cheek.

"I love you." He heared the elder and Donghyuck couldn't say no this time.

"I love you too, Mark."

 

 

 

A month had passed and the couple had been dating smoothly. Mark opened his locker to put his things inside when he saw the wooden box again. He picked it up and opened it revealing a figurine dancing on it and the music that is enchanting to other's ears. He then saw something different from the figurine. Instead of a girl, it's a boy with red head is dancing on it. He closed his eyes and rubbed it but the figure is still the same. Mark closed the box and placed it back to the locker.

 _He looks like Donghyuck._ He thought as he closed his locker and decided to meet Donghyuck on the cafe instead.

 

 

 

Disappointment is the first thing came into his mind when he saw Donghyuck sitting on the table with someone. He quickly went straight to where he is sitting and pulled his boyfriend.

"Mark?" Donghyuck almost screamed when he felt his boyfriend's grip tighten. He never saw Mark this agressive and never dared to hurt him.

"What is happening, Mark? It hurts!" Mark finally let his grip go but pushed Donghyuck on the wall and agressively kissed him. Donghyuck and Mark kissed before and it's really one of the best thing ever happened but this time, Donghyuck just want to stay away from his boyfriend.

"Stop.. ah... stop it Mark!" Donghyuck tried to protest but Mark is still stronger than him.

"You're mine." Mark muttered under the kiss and slowly went down to mark his neck and collarbones.

"You're only mine... Remember that." Donghyuck swore he wanted to cry but he cannot let him see his weakness. Donghyuck decided to just kick his boyfriend's shin and ran away from him.

 

 _Something happened._ Donghyuck thought while crying.

 

 

 

He then texted his boyfriend after that, saying sorry for hurting him and asking an explanation on why did he do that. Of course, Mark didn't answer. But then, the red haired girl (who now Donghyuck named as Krystal) came out of his bathroom.

"What happened to Mark?" He asked her but the red haired girl just smiled.

"You wished, right? Your wish was just granted." Krystal said simply and sat down beside him.

"Then why is he like that?"

"You said that you want him to love you the way you do, right? He just did but in a different way."

"I wasn't like...oh.."

"Yes, Donghyuck. You're obsessed with him and now, he's obsessed with you. Mark is different when he's obsessed."

"Shit."

 

 

 

And Donghyuck thought that the explanation wasn't enough. He knew that he's quite obsessed to the elder but the action that Mark is doing isn't that level. It seems that Mark's obsession to him is so in different level, way above his. He's now snuggling on Mark's chest after one great make out session with him. Mark's grip was so tight that he knew in the next few hours, he'll die in suffocation. Mark just did weird things before they ended up here. He tried to bite Donghyuck's arms, legs, sniff the shirt that Donghyuck used and tie it around his face. He even smelled Donghyuck's hair and armpits making the younger feel uncomfortable. Donghyuck couldn't protest since Mark is under the spell of obsession.

He made it anyway.

 

 

 

Mark's hands always grip Donghyuck's hand. Wherever Mark goes, Donghyuck always ends up following him. Even if they're going to the restroom, Mark is there to make sure that Donghyuck won't run away from him.  Mark's possessiveness scared everyone off and no one dared to come close to them.

Suddenly, Donghyuck remembered something.

"Markiepoo..." He called him softly which Mark replied in sweet tone too.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the gift that I gave you, before?"

"What gift?"

"The music box.." Mark looked at him and frowned.

"What about that?"

"I wanna see it." Being whipped to Donghyuck makes Mark give in to his request. They went to the locker and opened it. Mark picked up the wooden box and opened it for Donghyuck to see. He gasped when he saw himself dancing on the music box. He looked at Mark who's really mesmerized by the dancing figure inside.

"I named him Haechan." Mark said and closed the box. Donghyuck still couldn't believe at what he had seen.

 _This should be stopped._ He thought to himself and smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a kiss on his cheeks.

"That names suits well." _I'm sorry, Mark. I should have known._

 

 

 

For the first time, Mark didn't act so obsessed. He let Donghyuck go home by himself. As he went back to his house, he quickly opened the music box, revealing a beautiful girl inside.

He thought carefully on how he should stop it. Mark doesn't deserve this at all. He just destroyed his image inside the campus and even marked as one of the scariest student inside. All of this were made because of Donghyuck's selfishness.

Add to the fact that he just read Mark's diary days before Mark showed him the music box, he just knew that the older loved him the way he was before. The old nerdy Donghyuck that everyone despised the most. He just realized that Mark's love is strong before and now that he wished something, it became stronger and turns into an obsession... a huge obsession.

"If only I can reverse the wish.."

"You cannot reverse it." Krystal's voice echoed inside the room.

"But you can destroy it." Krystal continued and sat beside him. "But get ready for the worse part of it."

"What will happen to you when I destroy it?"

"I'll still be inside the music box that you have. You don't need to destroy that. It's just the other one." Krystal said and gave Haechan a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"Even though I can't be like this anymore, I'm always here for you, dancing."

 

 

 

Donghyuck came early and went straight to Mark's locker. As he opened it, he picked up the music box and put it inside his bag. He ran straight to a secluded room and grabbed the box and placed it on the table. He opened it, the music playing with the figure that looks like him dancing. He picked up the hammer and quickly destroyed the box, leaving it broken, the figurine turned into pieces.

He went out of the room and threw the broken music box on the trashcan.

 

 

When he walked to the restroom, his hair changed into black but he's still wearing the clothes that Krystal gave him. His braces didn't show up too and his lenses were still there. Only his hair changed and that was enough for him to smile.

"It's over." He said and dry his hands with the towel.

 

 

As he entered the classroom, he saw Mark sitting on his seat. He approached the boy and went to his side. The said older looked at him weirdly and eyed him in a questioning look.

"Who are you?" He asked and the three words made Donghyuck's heart sank.

 _But get ready for the worse part of it._ Donghyuck didn't expect to be this way. Everyone inside the classroom knew him but they can't remember that he and Mark became a couple. But he didn't expect that Mark himself would forget about him.

Donghyuck wanted to cry. He wanted to believe that everything is just a mistake. He didn't turned back fully from where he was before but he knew that with this kind of Donghyuck will make a new memories for him.

Donghyuck smiled and offered a hand for Mark to shake.

"I'm Lee Donghyuck.... but... you can call me, Haechan." He said and smiled wider when Mark took his hand and shook it.

 

"I'm Mark Lee. Nice to meet you."

 

 

_If I made Mark fall in love with me when I'm still a nerdy type of person, I knew for sure that Haechan will make him fall too. In fact, he loves that name so much..._

 

 

 

_It will just take time and I'm now more willing to wait for it._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to write it for so long. I was just busy with my work stuff and this is the only time where I can update. Also, listening for orgel so many times this day made me want to finish what I have started. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> If you want to connect with me, you can follow me on twitter. @prostaet (yes, weird username again)  
> @ me if you came from here so that i can follow you back. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this in my AFF account. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
